Chaos and Lollipops
by EXPLOSIONS GO B O O M
Summary: Organization XIII decides to go to Burger King and discuss topics such as: what to rename the group, [Organization Lollipops or Muffins?] the new member, Marluxia's sexuality and the loss of banana milk shakes. Rated T for now for swearing and issues.


Chapter One: Organization Muffins

"Wait, wait, I'm confused," Axel said, leaning forward a bit. "If we're getting a new member we can't be Organization XIII anymore, should we? It doesn't make much sense. I was thinking more along the lines of, I don't know, Organization Cupcake."

"No, Axel," Xigbar said, sighing. Everyone else looked completely exasperated as well. "With Roxas gone we still would have thirteen members, so we're keeping the name. That's not the point of this anyway."

"Organization Muffins?" Demyx shouted out.

"I've got it!" Axel said, "Organization Lollipops."

"Well I like Organization Muffins better," Demyx said, frowning. "It really gets the point of our group across to people."

"But, see, lollipops are like chaos," Axel explained. "And chaos is like lollipops, Which are good to eat and nutircious compared to McDonald's, which is the real point of our group."

"Wait, wait, you lost me," Marluxia said. "MCDonald's is bad for you?" 

"Well, yeah, Lux, didn't you see that movie?" Saix jumped in. "What was it called? Something about fatasses or America or something like that. Yeah, Fast Food Nation. Some guy ate McDonald's, nothing but, for, like a month. It was pretty gross."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Marluxia said, running out of the room.

"Xemnas, I only count eleven of us now!" Axel announced. "That's definitely not thirteen. I vote we change the name to Organization Lollipops. Who else is with me?"

"I still say Muffins is better," Demyx muttered.

"I don't like lollipops," Xexion said, looking angry and depressed.

"Oh, Xexion, you crack me up," Axel said. Everyone else laughed. That Xexion, always a kidder. They all agreed that Xexion should have his own TV show and shipped him off to Hollywood to begin his search for fame.

"Okay, okay, guys, now we only have ten," Axel said, looking confused. "Okay, let's see. Roxas is, like, out getting popsicals. Marluxia is at McDonald's. Xexion is becoming a star. Yeah, that leaves us with ten Xemnas."

"Wait, Xemnas, didn't you die at the end of the last game?" Larxene asked, looking confused. "And Axel, I'm pretty sure I remember a cut scene where you "

"Tsk tsk, Larxene, who watches cut scenes anyway?" Axel said, shaking his head. "And Xemnas  wait, I think you did die."

"That's besides the point," Xemnas said angrily.

"Actually, if I may," Luxord said, pushing into the group of people.

"You may not," Marluxia replied, pushing Luxord out and himself in. "Nasty stuff that McDonald's. I got Burger King, anyone want some?"

Of course, Burger King is fine. There's no big movie about the disguting things in Burger King. And those commercials? One time he had a moustache. Oh, Burger King. So they went to discuss things over a meal at Burger King.

"Oh, I want some fries and a shake, NO, two shakes," Axel said excitedly, to the woman behind the counter.

"Axel, I only have money to get one shake for all of us," Marluxia said, pointing to his man purse. It was pretty pink.

"But I wanted strawberry and chocolate," Axel whined.

"Axel, we are here to discuss Organization strategies, not what kind of shakes you want," Xalden said, sounding annoyed.

"When did you…?" Larxene began to ask.

"Can I have a banana shake?" Xaldin asked the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry, those were promotional, we don't serve those any more," she said with a smile. "We have chocolate, vanilla or strawberry."

Ten minutes later the group had been thrown out of Burger King and was back at Head Quarters. "I'm sorry," Xaldin said with a sniffle. "I just really wanted a banana shake. They're so good, they make my tummy rumble."

"I know how you feel," Axel said sympathetically. "If someone has enough money for two shakes my tummy wouldn't be rumbling right now." He shot a glare at Marluxia who started sniffling as well.

"Guys, all of our tummies are rumbling," Xemnas said seriously. "But the matter at hand is that we're now missing two members and have one new member coming. Which means we are forced to change our name."

"OH!" Axel said. "OH PICK ME! PICK ME! ME! ME! PICK ME XEMNAS!"

"Demyx?" Xemnas said to Demyx who had his hand raised.

"I vote for Organization Muffins," Demyx said with a happy smile.

"BUT THAT'S SUCH A STUPID NAME!" Axel cried. "Organization Lollipop is much better. Everyone agrees Demyx. Nobody likes your stupid idea."

Demyx sniffled and began sobbing and ran out of the room.

"Oh, great, Axel, look what you've done," Saix said with a glare. "You've got Marluxia crying, Demyx crying and Xaldin sniffling in the corner."

"NOT TRUE," Axel cried. "It was Burger King lady who made Xaldin cry, not me."

"Oh, God," Xemnas muttered.

Just then Vexen and Lexaeus walked in. "Where have you two been?" Larxene asked.

"We went to 7-11 and got Slurpees," Vexen replied, taking a large sip of the drink.

"They're quite delicious," Lexeaus said. "Cold and frosty with a hint of fruitiness added."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Xigbar muttered, looking at Marluxia, who was still crying a bit.

"You guys," Xemnas said in a commanding voice. "Did I mention the new member is a girl?"

"Well why the fuck didn't you say so in the first place?" "These are the sort of things you should be telling us." "Girls? Where." "In case you guys didn't notice" "We know Larxene, we know." "I still say Organization Muffins." Demyx…" "What?" "Shut up."


End file.
